The girl in the mud
by TempeGeller
Summary: A story sat in the futur. Parker is almost 18, dating Melinda's teenage daughter Melinda. What happens when he gets his teenage girlfriend knocked Brennan have to deal with some problems.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that sets far in the future. This is what you need to know. Prue is Melinda's daughter, Melinda has desepared on a mission. And Prue and Parker are dating. So, I brought together two charecter.

Disclaimer: Booth and Brennan and all other bones people, don't belong to me. But Melinda and all of her offspring kind of does. Perhaps, half to the company, cause Zach's the father and all. Prue's charecter I made up. Some referances to the X-files. And aperances in this story.

A romantic/ Angst story. Please enjoy it, prequel will be folowing.

Enjoy, Ellen. Please be reviewing, cause I love reviews.

* * *

Mystical truth

Parker was standing in front off, Prudence's house. He was waiting for her to go to school. He was 17 and he was dating the 15 year old Prue McGilligan. He met her trough his father, specially since he started dating Temperance Brennan. Prue was Melinda Ryan's little girl. In the beginning he tought she was just spoiled little brad, but later he had grown to love her. When he turned 15 he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and they had been dating ever since. He loved her more then anything in this world, and he was afraid to get to college. He was afraid to lose what they shared.

The door swung open, and Prue walked out of it. A shoulder bag was trown over her shoulder. Her hair was stuck under the waistbend. Prue opened the cardoor and stepped in the car. Kissing Parker for a short time.

"So have you decided yet what you are going to do in college?" Parker asked.

Melinda looked at him with those eyes. She had a hard time the last time, and was not really in shape to answer any question right now. And specially not the once about her future. She had been like this ever since her mother had disepared off the face of the earth. Sad and alone. Her stepfather had tried to take care of her, but failed .misserbly. He was all to bussy with the little once, and he started working even more. So Prue spend a lot of time over at Parkers, she stayed the night when Parker was at his dads. Booth and Brennan saw what the diseparnce did to the girl who was normally full of life. To see that life pulled out of her.

"I'm not sure," she replied "What would she have wanted me to do. I mean I have all this colleges who want me, and I have not iday what I want. Not anymore. She was always so good, in make me see what I wanted. I'm afraid that without her. I can't be me anymore."

"Hey, Prue, cute. You've got be there for you sisters and your brother. They've lost their mother too." Parke putted his arm around her shoulders. "And no matter what you do with your future, I'm sure she'd be proud off you."

"I have always wanted to be a docter, but I'm not sure anymore, I don't know what she would have wanted me to do. I mean Selinda is going to be a singer, her voice is amazing. Ruben is already so fantastice in I sometimes swear Christy is a good speaker. What do I have got?"

"for one thing you're hyper-rational, intelegent, and very very beautiful." Parker said " And you're my girl."

"Have you found a way to tell your father, you got in Juliard." He shook his haid . "Park, you've got to go, you are such a good actor, Julliard is like the best school and you know it, not many kids get in."

"I know, but my dad always wanted me to join the bureau." Parker siad "I think he'd be disappointed if I went to be an actor. I mean he will think I'm a sissy. And he 'll be even prouder off his two daugthers that won't dispointe him."

"Park, he is always proud off you, Aunt Tempe even sees you as a sone of her one. He's not prouder off Amy and Joy. Park, he's so proud of you, and so is your mum. You have to tell him. He loves you Park, I promis he'll be proud."

"Maybe, I should join the bureau, I would stay in DC, and I'd be closer to you." Parker said

"You don't need to stay here to please me, Parks, You've got to do, what you got to do. I can't make that decision for you, this is your life. Please Park, don't trow it away." Prue looked over at him "You can't stay here, because off me, I won't let you. I won't let throw your dreams away, not over me. Parker, You have to go, this is you dream."

"No, Prue." Parker hugged her "You are my dream. All I want is you, I swear. I love you."

"And I love you too." Prue replied "But think, You have to move on, get out there, follow your heart."

"My heart is right here." He kissed her.

He started the car. Prue fet a little sick, she had been like that for a couple months. She hadn't aten anything this morning, and still felt like throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked

"Yes, It's just something I ate." Prue replied

"You haven't aten anything, I know you. You have been sick for a while, are you sure, it's nothing serios." Parker asked. "I mean, you're not.."

"Parker, we only slept together twice." Prue replied "Besides I'm on the pill, and we used protection. So, we're safe. Trust me."

"When is the last time, you had your period?" Parker asked her.

"I don't know. I don't exactly keep track." Prue lied "But it has not been that long."

She didn't want to tell Parker that it had been 6 weeks ago. First she tought it was due the stess, from her mothers diseperance. Now she started to be worried. At the other end, she didn't want to pull Parker behind her. She wanted to make sure he got off to Julliard. And she could not exalcy do that, by telling she mind be pregnant with his child. She was 15, and normaly she would tell her mum.

But Parker and her only takene their relationship to the next level a couple of months couldn't exactly talk to anyone. Aunt Scully and Mulder were amazing, but they didn't exactly have a lot time on their hands. They had to look after their 4 children.

They arrived at school, Parker stepped out of the car. "I got to go, Aunt Scully and I are going shopping after school.I will chatch a ride home with her." Melinda lied. "She will bring Samantha and Emily."

"Okay, I've got class. Got to run." He kissed her on the lips, and ran off to school.

Melinda stood there for a couple of seconds, and ran off in the same direction as Parker did. School was boring, her eyes were on the clock. When the bell rang, she ran out of the class room, heading for the shops; She got her hands on a pregnancy test; She looked around, looking if she saw anyone famolior. She catched 4, and throw them on the cash regastar.

The man smiled. "Well, that's not good. How old are you anyway?"

"They are not for me, they are for my mum. She thinks she's pregnant." Prue said smiling. "Again."

The man smiled at her. "Well, that's a relieve. I thought you looked smarter then that. Kids these days, they have sex and don't bother with the results. In my time that would not be true. You should wait untill you're married to have sex."

Prue smiled at him, handed him some money and ran out of the shop.

"Hey, here's your change" while he held antoher 5 bugs in his hands. She didn't turn around. She just yelled 'keep it'. And the man proudly putted the money in his pocket.

She was sitting on her room, she had carefuly read the insructions on the test, and was waiting for the results. Her heart was going fast, she felt carefuly. The timer didn't move at all. And the 4 minutes seemed like a eternity. 'Please let it be negative' The girl tought. And she kept breading. In. Out.

She heard the timer beep. Now she was to afraid to look.

She turned the first test around, a smiling face was shown. 'Well, I'm not happy.' Melinda tought when she saw the little face. She turned around the second one, a litle plus sing was show. Maybe these test were wrong, Melinda tought. She turned around the third one, showing another smiling face. She putted her head down. Now, she was really pregnant, she tought. Maybe the 4th test said she wasn't.

But the 4th one agreed with the previos one.

She fell down on her knees, what was she supose to do, who was she supose to talk to. She couldn't talk to aunt Tempe, Parkers father would find out way to fast, and that was the thing she was trying to prevent. Her stepfather Zach was not an option either, he was to depressed with his wifes diseperance.

Aunt Cam, was a great option,or even aunt Angela. Uncle Sweets was out of the question, and talking to uncle Jack Hodgins made her feel more uneasy. If her mum would have been here, she would have told her; She tought she knew exactly what to do. And now she was not there. She cried a little.

She got on her bike, and ride to the Jeffresonian. It had been so familiar in the last couple years.

She had spent a lot of her time here. She got of her bike. And entered the lab. Everyone was working on a new case they had gotten. Booth and Brennan were standing on the platform.

"Hey, Prue, come" Brennan yelled at her "While she came to the platform. Brennan swapped her card, and she entered the platform.

"are you okay?" Booth asked "Parker said you were not feeling this well."

"Well, I'm better." she said

"Are you feeling well honey? You're looking a little pale." Brennan said "You know that I'm here for you, sweetie."

She nodded. Her dad walked up to her. "Prue, are you okay honey?" Zach asked while he put his hand on her fourhead. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever. Everything okay with Parker?"

"Yes, dad. We're good." Prue replied "Where's Angela? I need to show her something."

"She's in her office." Brennan said. Melinda nodded wile whe walked off the lab.

"She seemed a little off." Booth replied "Ever since a couple of months ago."

"She misses her mum." Brennan said "Hell, I miss her uncertainty it really makes me afraid."

Prue knocked on Angela's door. Angela opened the door. "I've got to talk to you."

Angela let her inside."What's wrong sweetie? You and Parker aren't breaking up, right?"

"No, Angela, I don't have anyone to talk about this. I want so bad to talk to my mum, but I can't. And you're the only one who I can talk to." Prue said "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Sure," Angela replied "Your secrit is save with me. What is it honey? Didn't you get in one off the you been expelled?"

"It's not that." Prue said "Me and Parker have, well, we have taken our relationship to the next level. And well.."

"You and Parker?" Angela replied "So you and him, when?"

"About 2 months ago." Prue said "We came from a party, Aunt Tempe and his dad weren't at home, and we."

"You did." Angela smiled "So that is the big secrit, you and Parker took the big step, you've slept together. That's nothing to feel so bad about, it's only natural."

"I'm 15, Angela, it's not that commun." Prue replied

"Not really sweetie, I was 16 or something. You do it when you're ready."

"Well, that is it. We used protection, I was on the pill." Melinda stopped talking.

"So how was it?" Angela asked "You look sad, don't tell me he's that bad."

"Actully no." Prue started shaking. "Aunt Angela, I'm pregnant."

"What?" Angela was truly shoked. She couldn't say she didn't see that coming, but she was trying to ignore the possibility. "Are you sure?"

"yes, I've taken like 4 pregnancy test and they all said the same thing." Prue replied "Aunt Angela, I don't know what to do. Aunt Tempe can't know this, and Parker neither. Tell me what I go to do?"

"Sweetie, You have to go see a docter, get him to conferm you're pregnancy. Sometimes this home pregnancy test are wrong. We are going to set an appoitment right now."

"Ange, what is going to happen when I am, you know, pregnant." Prue asked "What am I supose to do?"

"Well, you got to think what you want, keep the baby, or the big A." Angela said "But you have to tell Parker and your father, Zach, I mean. Even if you decide you don't want the baby. This is your choice honey."

She cried "I'm so stupid Angela, I'm supose to be very smart, and now I'm knocked up. That doesn't seem smart."

"You are smart."Angela replied "You were on the pill and used protection. You were doing it save. You just got unlucky. There is a 0.01 precent chance you get pregnant, you had that bad luck."

"How's that even possible?" Prue cried "I want my mum, I want to tell her. She would be so pissed off, if I told her."

"No" Angela stopped her "She would have been understanding. I know Melinda pretty well, and she would find a solution, like what we are going to do now. We are going to make this work, what ever you decide. I'm here for you. And so is your aunt Tempe. "

She hugged Prue while she cried. Angela was not sure what to do either, she didn't know what to do. And she didn't know what to tell her. Prue feel asleep on her coutch. She walked out of the room, heading for Brennans office. She knew she had prosmissed not to tell anyone. But she couldn't handle this. Why did the girl decide to tell knocked on Brennans office door.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Tell me your secrit…

"Come in." she heard a voice say. Brennan was sitting in her office. "Oh, Ange, I was just writing a scene, Katy just found Lily. And she saved her."

"Sweetie, are you acting out you fantesies by writing about it?" Angela asked "Trought this way, you hope to save Melinda."

"That's not true, Melinda is not Lily." Brennan said "And I'm not acting out my fantasy."

"Sure you are sweetie, I can read between the lines. When you and Booth were not together, the book was a way to show you wanted more then a partner ship, and now you're tryiing to say, you want Melinda back, we all want that sweetie. But I think you have to face, that we are not going to see her again. She's been missing for over a year now. It's time you move on."

"I had to stop her".Brennan cried "I mean I should have told her, not to go for a dig in England. I should have stopped her, I.."

"Sweetie, you let her do, what she wanted the most. You did not know what was going to happen in Europe. You had not iday, she wouldn't come back." Angela said " We all miss her sweetie."

"What was up with Prue?" Brennan asked while she closed her laptop.

"Nothing special, girl trouble." Angela replied. "You know my friend just called this morning. She's 15, and she's pregnant. I don't know what to tell her. I mean she's paniced. She doesn't dare to tell her parents."

"Oh my god, do I know her?" Brennan asked "Is sure 100% sure?"

"Yes, she did like 4 home pregnancy tests. And all off them were positive." Angela replied "The father doesn't know either."

"I think you should send her to a docter, to confirm she's pregnant." Brennan replied "And I would subject you tell her parents."

"I promised her not to." Angela said "I promised I would keep her secrit."

"Well, someone ells need to know, someone needs to talk to her, family. An aunt, a father, her boyfriend. She can not make it trough this by herself. I mean, you can't keep a secrit like that. If it were Prue or one of my daugthers, I would like to know."

"It's Prue, she's the one that's pregnant." Angela replied "I can't keep it. I don't know what to tell her, what to do. She told me, and she didn't want me to tell you, cause she's afraid Booth finds out, and evantily Parker. She doesn't want him to know Tempe."

"Are you sure? She has slept with Parker?" Brennan stood up "What was she thinking, she's 15. When I was 15, my mind was not on sex."

"Bren, take it easy." Angela replied "Parker and Prue love echader, more then anything. Don't be mad with her, she's having a hard time. Not able to talk to her own mother. Going to college, and now a baby."

"I'm not mad, I'm just shocked. Booth is not going to be happy, when he hears Parker has knocked up, his high school sweathart. Somehow I think that brings bad memories. Plus, he's a christian. The entire thing about a baby out of wedlock. Parker didn't get it from a stranger. I got to talk to her. To Prue."

"You can't" Angela replied "She doesn't know that you know, and it would break the confidence she has in me."

"Why hasn't she told me." Brennan asked "I'm her aunt Tempe. I thought she trusted me."

"I think it's because of Booth, perhaps she was afraid Booth would overhear your conversation, and find out that she's pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Zach asked who just stepped in the office. "Are you pregnant again Dr. Brennan?"

"No." Brennan replied "Hell no, I'm not pregnant. Not at all. No babies for me, no more. 3 is enough."

"The, who's pregnant?" Zach asked

"Scarlett Johansen." Angela replied. "Yeah, Scarlett Johansen. Yes, knocked up by, uhm…, Brad Pitt. Angelina Jolie is not really happy with it."

Zach laughed and walked out of the office. "Who the hell are they?" Brennan asked.

"Not important, not important." Angela replied "What am I supose to do?"

"I have to talk to her, Ange. She can't be that mad that you told me."

"Alright, just wait untill she get a docter visit, maybe we are worried about nothing." Angela said. "Maybe, this is not true. Maybe she's not pregnant. And then maybe, just maybe, she'll tell you.I have to make an appoitment. With who?"

"Dr. Ruso, I went to her, when I was pregnant with Joy and Amy, and she was a real good gynocologist. You could also just visit a docter, let him do bledtest, but thos results are not that fast. When you visit a gynocologist, you'll know faster."

"Yes, but getting an appoitment, with Dr. Ruso, ain't easy." angela said "Can you call her, ask to squeze Melinda in her schedule."

Brennan knodded slow.

The next day:

Angela and Prue were sitting on cher waiting for the docter. Prue was afraid, she'd never done anything like this. She was nervos, and felt scared. She wanted her mum to be there, or atleast her aunt Tempe.

"I can't do this, Angela." Prue said. "I want my aunt Tempe hear, she's the closest thing I got, to mum being here."

"Do I need to call her for you, I think she could be here in a couple of minuts. And I could ask her not to tell Uncle Booth." Angela said "Then she'll be here, and I'll be here, for suport."

"Will you do that?" Prue sat looked at her. "I really want her to be here with me."

"I'll call her." angela walked out of the hospital, she dialed Brennans number. With in a couple on minuts Brennan was standing there.

"I was in the neighbourhoud. If she needed me. Where is she?" Brennan asked

"Inside." Angela pointed at the door. Brennan and Angela slowly walked in.

"Aunt Tempe!" she walked to her, and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. I really didn't want that to happen. It jus did."

Brennan hugged her. "Don't be sorry, things like this happen." Brennan remembered Prue as a little girl, always waving at her, with those pink sheeks. Now the same girl was sitting next to her, knocked up. By her husbands sun. She had no iday, how to tell Booth. Previos night, she almost blurred, but she didn't tell him.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be fine." Brennan replied "If you are pregnant, then I'll help you with the baby. I'll see to it, that you'll still get a great education as a docter. Here in DC, there's a wonderfull university for a degree, I'll help you trough it. And if you decide not to keep the baby, I'll be there every step off the way. I'll do what Melinda would have done."

"Miss McGilligan, Melinda." A voice siad, the docter is ready to see you."

"I'll wait here, " Angela replied

"So, you think you're pregnant right?" the docter asked "When is the last time you've had sex?"

"7 weeks ago," Prue replied "I didn't get my period, so I did a test and it was positive."

"Okay, I'll just take some bled. And you can call for the resolt after 6." the docter said "If it is positive, we'll make appoitment for a ultrasound in a month. Okay?"

Brennans phone rang. It was Booth. "Booth, no I can't make it right now." She said.

"We've got a case, Bones," Booth said "I need you on the crime scene."

"Booth, I'm at the hospital," Brennan said "Something happened"

"Brennan, did you have an accident, are you okay?" Booth asked "do I need ot come?"

"Booth, it's not me." Brennan told him. "I can' t tell anything. But she really needs me her, more then you need me there. So can you call, Zach?"

"Did they find Melinda?" Booth asked

"It's not Melinda. I just really need ot be here."

She hang up the phone, she relased Booth was really worried about what she was doing in the hospital, but she couldn't tell him about Prue, and Parker. Not yet. She had to be sure first. And she

Needed Prue to be there when she told Booth.

Prue was standing behind her. She was afraid, you could see that in her eyes. Brennan took her home, with them. She threw the door to her house open, and walked in. Both they set down on the coutch. Both they were staring at the clock on the wall, waiting to take the phone. And know the results. Even if it would profe that she was pregnant, Parker had not come home yet. And Brennan was kind of relieved. Probably he was hanging out with some friends. Not knowing how is life was about to change.

"So are you goint to tell Parker, if it's positive." Brennan asked. Melinda shook her head."You have to tell him. You just have to."

"I don't want to ruin his future." Prue said "He's accepted in Julliard. And I want him to go, He doesn't dare to tell Booth, and he wants to stay here, because of me. But he has to go. He just has to go."

"And what about your dreams?" Brennan asked "Are you supose to give up everything you ever wanted? Do you want to be a single mum?

"No, I don't want that. I dream off getting in Standford, but it looks like it's going to be no college at all." Prue replied.

"Sweetie, you can go to Quantico, there is a university, were you can get an MD. If that is absolutely what you want, to be a docter. Or you could still go to Standford, you got in in every university in the whole country, every one would be happy to have you." Brennan said "If Standford is what you want, you gat to do it, you can't throw you future away on a mistake. If there is anyone can do it, it's you."

The clock finnaly showed 6 o'clock. Brennan took the phone in her hands, turned the number. The beep was very long. The phone got answered.

"hey, I'm calling for the test results off Prue McGillegan."Brennan asked. The woman didn't say anything, but started typing in her computer. You could here her type.

"Yeah, I'm the result is positive." The woman said "Congratulations, you're going to have a baby. You're seven weeks along."

"Thank you" Brennan said.

She looked at Prue who was crying. "What if I get an abortion, I won't have to tell Parker I was pregnant, and I'm off to Standford."

"Prue, you can't just get rid of the baby, without telling Parker, you're in this together." Brennan said "I mean you've got to trust him."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Parker, guess what?

Prue stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Nervos, for Parker to get home. She knew he would be disappointed for her lying. But she had hoped it would not come to this. To the fact that she had to tell her boyfriend she was pregnant. She had no iday, how to tell him. And how she had to tell, Zach. How was he going to react of her being pregnant, would he throw her out of the house, or would he be okay, like aunt Tempe had been. Or would he be disappointed in her. In the way she had acted, and that she didn't listen to his good tip. She was disappointed in herself. Brennan had told her not to be ashamed, that things like that happened. She had even told her that, she would consider take care of her child. But she didn't like the iday of Brennan taking constantly care of her daugther or sun.

"You could still go to Harvard you know. Your mother left you enough money to live there. You don't have to give up you dream." Brennan said "That is what you mum would have to do."

"well, there is a lot she wanted to do" Prue said "I don't think she wanted to die. I think she wanted discover a lot more then she did. She wanted to see Liliane grow up. When she disapared the was 1, just a little baby, I don't think she even understands what is going on. I don't think she knows her mother is missing, not like Kyle does. He cried all night."

"Your mother was a very special woman." Brennan said "I had the plezar of knowing and working with her. She kept you as a little baby. She loved you more then anything in the world. And you were a special little baby. You were very bright, and cute. Booth called you a squinty baby. But then Parker fell for you charmes. And he thought you were a special little girl. And he still does."

"There's nothing special about me, Nothing. I'm just a little girl, who's so stupid to let herself get knocked up by her high school sweathaert." Prue cried

"I never had a high school sweat hear honey." Brennan replied "Untill Booth, I didn't know what love was. You and Parker know what it is, you love echader"

The door the house opened, Parker and Booth. Booth's hand was over his suns shoulder, and both off them were laughing.

"Julliard, You got in. That's so great sun." Booth said while he rubbed over his suns head. "What are you going to do, with you girl.."

Parker stared at Prue who was sitting with Temperance on the coutch. He immediately knew something was wrong.

"what is wrong, with you?" He held her in his arms.

"I think Prue has something very important to tell you." Brennan said down on the coutch. Booth joined them. He shared the same worried look as Parker.

"Did Harvard turn you down?" Parker sat closer to her. "Is it your mum?"

"No, this yesterday you asked me, about my period, I haven't been completely honest with you." Parkers face changed, he kept looking at his girlfriend. "Parker, I'm pregnant."

He sat a bit apart from her. "You are?" He kept his hands in front of his face. "Why didn't you say, that you were expecting, yesterday. I could have been there to suport you."

"You got her pregnant!" Booth stood up "You got this girl pregnant out of wedlock. Oh, my parents are just going to love this. And Rebecca is going to be pissed."

"Booth calm down." Brennan said "You don't have to be mad with them."

"Oh, cause I think you sweet talked the girl enough." Booth replied "Don't pretend this is not a big deal, she's 15 for crying out loud, she's not ready for a damn kid."

"Booth!" Brennan stood up "This is not time nor the place to yell at you teenage sun, for impregnating, my teenage nice. Yes, it's stupid. But we'll work this out."

"No, no, no!" Booth replied "I subject the lovely couple here is going to be wed, very fast. This baby will not be born out of wedlock. This baby is not going to ruin Parkers life. Oh my god Rebecca is going to eat me alive. She'll be saying it's my fold."

"But Booth, you don't have any responsibility in them having sex?" Brennan replied

"Yeah, true, Bones." Booth replied "But I was the one that let them sleep in the same bed. She'll say I gave them premision to 'make love'."

Parker stood up. "You're upsetting Prue." He held her close "We can't turn back time, and stop this from happening. The baby is our responsibility. But keep the fight for when Prue is home."

"Well, Parker." Booth stood up "You got your girlfriend pregnant. And now that baby is going to ruin both of you lifes."

"Did I ruin your life?" Parker asked

"No, you didn't Parker, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me." Booth said "You are my sun. But I was older, you're 18 years old. I was somewhere around 29. It's a diferance of 10 years."

"So this baby is not going to ruin my life either." Parker said "I love Prue, and I will do anything to make this work. Anything. Even if it's having a baby. I'll take care of her and the baby. Just like you did for Tempe when you got her pregnant."

"The diferance is that Tempe and me, we were a lot older." Booth replied "And we were adults, you ar just a child, Parker."

The doorbell rang." "I'll get it." Brennan said while she stood up and walked to the door. Rebecca folowed.

"Oh this is just great." Booth yelled "Rebecca, our teenage sun, got his girlfriend pregnant."

"He did what?" Rebecca walked up to Booth. "I warned you, Seeley. I warned you that it was no good iday, to let them sleep in the same bed. Something was about to happen. And then that, little tramp Prue."

"Prue's not a tramp." Tempe stood up. "I don't care who you are, but you are not going to treet my nice like this."

"Well, she probably seduced Parker in sleeping with her." Rebecca said "I always knew she was exactly like her mother."

"Don't get my mum in this." Prue stood up "My mum is an amazing woman. And you won't talk down to her like that. I love Parker."

"If you loved Parker, you would get rid of this 'thing'. Just get yourself to the first docter, and get ret of this" She looked down to her. "Problem. And get yourself to Standyford and out of my suns life."

"Mum!" Parker took her hand. "You will not disrespect my girlfriend like that. I love her, and nothing you say wil change that. We will have this baby, and my dad is with me."

"Parker, see what that little tramp has done to you." Rebecca replied "She made you believe that you need her. Come with me, you're never seeing her again."

She took parkers sleeve and pulled her teenage sun to the door.

"Parker!" Prue yelled "You can't take him from me, you can't leave me alone like this."

"Prue" He pulled his arm out of his mothers touch and Prue fell in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right her with you."

"Parker." Rebecca said "Come on sun."

"He's not going, Rebecca." Brennan said "I think it's obvious what he wants."

"You don't have any saying in this. He is my sun." Rebecca walked passed Brennan.

"Yes, but I have." Booth said "I mind not have costedy over our sun, but I won't let you hirt him. And little Prue. I care to much about both off them to see them get hirt."

Rebecca walked out of the appartment mad.

"That was…" Brennan said down

"Something."Booth sat down next to her. "Prue, are you okay?"

She knodded. She stayed close to the ground. Booth and Brennan sat down in the sofa.

"What's the answerd to the bones you found?" Brennan asked

"Well, that is also something really hard." Brennan looked at Booth. She could see in his eyes that it was bad. "Brennan, it's your sis. We found her remains."

"What?" Brennan looked at him "Are you sure, absolutely sure?"

"Yes, that is why I was so harch." Booth siad "Zach's absoltly sure it's her. Her age, race, everything matches. She was raped and murdered. Probaly she was on her way home, and this guy got to her. And he first raped her, and then he stabbed her."

For a moment she couldn't say anything. Prue and Parker were on the ground cuddled up, she didn't know how to tell Prue what had happened to her mother. She didn't even know if she believed it. After all this years working, she now felt what it was like.

"Prue, I have got to tell you something." Parker and Prue sat down next to them. Parker had his arms around Prue's waist.

"What is it?" Parker asked

"It's your mum, Prue." Booth spoke softly. "She's dead. She was raped and stabed."

"No" Prue yelled "No! you're lying. It could be just someone who looked a lot at her. Mum is coming back, right?"

"No, sweetie." Brennan said "The bones confirm it was her, her age, sex, race. Everything."

"No." Prue yelled "No, you must be wrong. I want a second opinion.I mean you could have been worng. Not my mum!"

"You father confirmed it was her." Booth said "Angela reconstructed her from her skull. It is her."

Parker hugged her, but she pushed him away. "My mum is not dead! I mean couldn't it be someone with the same DNA structure. Could it be Selina?"

"Prue, that's imposible. Selina disepared like 25 years ago. She was only 13 years old. It could not be her, don't put your hopes up." Parker wanted ot take her in his arms again.

"Let me go!" Prue stood up "I'm here pregnant, and my mum is dead. Why is my mum dead? She's supose to see her grandchild getting born. She's supose to see me graduate. She's not supose to be dead. She promised she's always be there!"

She walked out crying. "Let me," Temperance said while he walked behind her.

"Prue, I get what you're going true, I've lost a mother too." Brennan said "And I would like to believe this is not your mum, She's gone. You've got to let her go."

"No" Melinda yelled "I could switch. No one would mind if I was the one who was dead."

"I would" Brennan replied "Zach would mind, parker, Booth. See Prue, we're going to get true this. Like she got true loosing your father, Loosing her sister."

"Why is the Godess doing this to us?" Prue asked "I didn't do anything worng, why did she took my mum from me. Why?"

"I don't know sweetie! I don't know!" Brennan replied "You know, Melinda is the reason I'm still alive. She saved me, when I was about to kill myself. And I was not able to save her. I will try to be a mother for you. I will take care of you. I promised her, that I would take you in if anything would have happened to your mum and your dad."


End file.
